The present invention relates to a set of equipment for a motor vehicle, of the type comprising:                an inflatable structure,        an element forming a support for the inflatable structure,        an element forming a load-spreading plate spreading the load of an impact of an occupant of the motor vehicle with the deployed inflatable structure, and        at least one frangible member for fixing the load-spreading plate to the support, the frangible member being intended to break as the inflatable structure deploys.        
The invention applies in particular to sets of equipment comprising inflatable structures for protecting the knees of the occupants of motor vehicles.